As a conventional technique for displaying information relating to steering the steered wheels/tires (hereinafter referred to as the “control wheels”) of the work vehicle (such as a forklift), a device as described in Patent Document 1 is known. The device described in this document displays a vehicle speed when the vehicle speed is a reference vehicle speed or more, and displays a direction of the control wheels when the vehicle speed is less than the reference vehicle speed.
Japanese unexamined patent application, first publication No. 2006-298586